codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Squad: Special Ops - Act I, Part II
By JerryWiffleWaffle ______________________________ "Phoenix Squadron, form up on me." Echo said quickly, entering the side alley. The four other men slowly leapt from all corners into the covered alley, forming a circle. They had recently took out the guards successfully and snuck into the base with cunning skills. It wasn't a cake walk for the five-man squad, they had to admit, but it wasn't like walking through a minefield. "All right, we just need to grab the operative. I got eyes on our him; he's in this building, but the doors are locked. I don't suggest trying to breach because then we'll havve to go loud..." Echo said, rubbing his chin. They all tried to come up with ideas, but as soon as Acid was going to suggest something, a truck went by and then stopped, as if it saw them. Four men got out, all of them speaking fluent Russian. Phoenix Squadron went down quickly. "Guys, I hope you all improved on your Russian." Echo whispered, keeping his head down. The four Russians walked over near the spot where Phoenix Squadron was and they all stopped at the same time, saying something any of Phoenix Squad couldn't understand. The enemy to the far right was smoking a large, long cigar that produced a lot of smoke in the area. Echo and Eclipse tried hard not to let out a cough, "Wait. What's that sound?" One of the enemies said, getting cautious. They all looked around, puzzled to where that sound was coming from. It wasn't before long that Phoenix Squad would be compromised. They had to do something quickly, or else this alley would be their graves. "Let's all take them out on three. You all with me?" Echo asked, checking to see if his magazine was full. Three of them nodded, while Acid managed a silent "yes." Echo then turned back to the four Russians, and took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't get seen before his countdown had ended. He turned his mic back on and slowly counted. "One...... Two...... THREE!!" He said. Phoenix Squadron arose, suddenly frightening the four Russians, and shot them all brutally, leaving the snow aroudn them blood red. Luckily, no one had heard them, so they proceeded on with the mission. "Now, we need a way into the building...." Eclipse said with a loud and heavy sigh. "If we breach, we take chances. By taking chances, we can still win the battle, right? Our intel operative is in there, about to get assassinated with the information we need." Echo asked aloud. The others nodded slowly, finally realizing their leader's main point. "So are we gonna do it or not?" __________________________________________________________________________ (About ten to fifteen minutes later...) "Hallway clear!" Ninja said quietly as the team proceeded up a flight of stairs. "Anyone up there, Ninja?" Echo asked. The stealth specialist poked his head up and saw a few men gathered over another one tied into a chair. The one tied into the chair looked ragged and beaten, while the rest looked fine. "The operative is on the floor above us. I don't know how to proceed... How about you, boss?" "I saw we charge, and shoot everyone... Or just throw a frag grenade. Explosions make things much easier!" Eclipse added in. "We can't afford to blow our cover. We almost died getting in anyways, so we don't want that to happen up here. We should throw a 9-Bang and then rush in, killing each guard. Good?" Echo explained. He was always the one to come up with the bet plan. They all nodded and gripped their guns harder. Echo got a 9-Bang from his belt and pulled the pin, throwing it remotely near the six guards. The flashbang ignited, sending off a wave of sound and screams of confusion. "Now!!" Echo yelled. And the five men stormed the room and shot all six guards with flaw, saving the operative from a slow and horrible death. He was unconscious by the looks of it, so one of them had to carry him. "He's unconscious, who's up to carry him? Ninja? You're always carrying the lightest things." Echo said. "Yes, sir." "Now let's go... The guards may have heard those shots." Echo said as the alarm went off and cries in russian were heard in the distance. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:FanFiction